Mission Time
by MagicalRainbowUnicornPuke
Summary: The Titans are back, and they're called in for a mission. One shot. Cybee, Robstar, and the Bbrae is so thick you could cut it with a knife. Warning:swearing, sexual themes, and awesomeness.


**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Teen Titans, trust me I would not be writing fanfiction on here right now.**

 **A/N This one is kind of long. (3,672 words). So… yeah… also, some language, and sexual themes… ON WITH THE STORY!**

The day was already crappy. At least, in Raven's opinion. This morning, Beastboy accidentally dropped her favorite mug when putting away the dishes. Then, later on, Starfire had attempted to recreate her favorite comfort food from Tameran and… well… let's say neither of the women on the team should be allowed in the kitchen. And of course, Boy Blunder just had to spill his coffee all over her new book, while he was not so secretly checking out Starfire.

So no, the Enchantress Of Darkness was not having the best day. At least, they hadn't been called in on a missio- wait. Spoke too soon.

The annoying blaring of the Titans' alarm only furthered the Empath's headache. She really needed to talk to Robin about the alarm.

She sighed, forcing herself out of her so perfectly warm bed. Groggy from her barely there cat nap, she barely remembered to grab her cloak and throw it over her shoulder. As for her left boot…

She hobbled out of her room, too tired to question why she was taller on her right side.

Her hair was probably stuck up on one side, along with sleep marks on her cheek. But, Raven couldn't find it in herself to care.

So, she just continued on her half aware state,walking down the hall. However, she managed to stumble into the only other person on the floor. A certain green-skinned teenager.

" Hey, Rae…" he trailed off, seeing her state, " Are you alright?"

Raven barely nodded, yawning. " Just dandy, Beastboy."

" So, you are aware you're missing a shoe?" he questioned, sarcastically.

She looked down, her fuzzy neon song bare to the world.

Beastboy smirked, " Never pictured you as a crazy sock wearing type of girl, Rae."

Raven shrugged, too tired to really care. Muttering her mantra, with a pop, her boot fell into her hands.

By this point, both teens were automatically walking to the elevator.

She totally could have stopped and pulled on her boot, like a normal person, but no. She had to hop on one leg, as she struggled to pull her shoe on.

Beastboy chuckled, before realizing she wasn't wearing her cloak, and her hair was adorably sticking out in all different directions. Her right cheek was red, lines crisscrossing. He easily put everything together.

" Were you sleeping?" he questioned. Raven nodded, stretching her back.

Beastboy shrugged, before pushing the down button on the elevator. When the elevator arrived, the two teens wordlessly entered.

Raven pulled her cloak over her head, hiding the form fitting leotard. She lifted her hood, hiding her messy hair and red cheek.

Honestly, he found her whole sleepy persona hilarious and entertaining.

" What's so amusing?" Ravens voice rang through the tiny shaft.

" Huh?" was his genius response.

" I can feel the emotion rolling off you," she expanded.

Beastboy felt his face go warm.

However, they had already reached the bottom floor. The door opened with a ding. They shuffled off, meeting up with the rest of the team as the huddled around the screen.

Raven shook off her sleepy stupor, she had to work now.

" We have a crime alert on one of the main streets. The theater has been taken over, whoever it is, they have hostages."

Raven blinked as she drank in the seriousness of the situation. She nodded along with the rest of the Titans.

" Titans go!" he yelled, the very sentence they based an entire kids show off of. Raven personally hated it, but… that's beside the point! _Hostages head in the game! Let's go!_ Raven shook her head, as she sprinted towards the door a second later than the other Titans.

The Titans took to the air, it would take too much time to drive in the T-Car. Starfire grabbed Cyborg and Raven grabbed Robin. Beastboy simply flew as a bird, wanting to conserve energy.

They landed on a roof a couple buildings away from the theater.

Robin pulled out his binoculars, scoping the scene and sighed when he couldn't see anything.

" Raven, Beastb _oy,_ you guys are the smallest, climb in through the ventilation. Give us an idea who it is. Star, I want you to go down with the cops and see if the guy's taking any calls. Cyborg, try and hack into the surveillance."

We all nodded and he handed us ear pieces.

Beastboy and I smoothly flew and lightly landed on the curved roof of the building. We popped the top off of a ventilation staff. A small beep emitted from my communicator, I flipped it open. Robin had sent me the map of the building.

 **...**

I sighed. " Guess I'm going first."

I painfully sat on the edge of the metal shoot. It went straight down.

" What are the chances, it just goes straight down through the entire building?" I questioned.

" I think we can fly, so we'll be fine," Beastboy replied. I shrugged, before dropping into the inky darkness. It went down a couple feet, before suddenly bottoming out. I landed with a loud thud, and my groan was by no means muffled my the metal floor. I was sprawled on the cool floor.

" You okay down there?" Beastboy's questioning voice rang from above.

With a sigh, I rolled onto my back. " Yeah, just fly down."

I palmed my forehead. I really should have flown down. I was pretty sure a ginormous bruise was already forming on my hip.

Once Beastboy was down here, I reopened my communicator, the blueprint still on the screen. I mumbled my mantra so the communicator was now encased in inky darkness and levitating in front of me.

It was pretty dark down here, but, as a half demon, I had almost flawless night vision. I'm assuming Beastboy did, as well.

I confronted my map. Whoever he was, he was probably in the main theater. Most villains would go big.

I looked up, the vent we had to take, would involve crawling. I sighed. My cloak wouldn't be welcome.

I shrugged it off, before easily teleporting it to my room. Beastboy looked at me with confusion. I nodded my head in the direction of the vent. He nodded in understanding.

I led the way through the vent.

 **….**

I nervously followed Raven. Why was I nervous? It wasn't because of the crazy guy down stairs. It was mainly because off the half-demoness in front of me. And her missing cloak.

It was rather awkward, her cloak seemed like an extension of herself. Now, she was in front of me, on all fours, in her form fitting leotard. Which… yes… did ride up in the back. I couldn't look away, because if I did, she might stop suddenly again. Luckily, I caught myself that time, but I really didn't want a face full of Raven's behind… well… I wouldn't mind… but Raven would be _pissed_.

I found myself giving into my ears. Listening to everything around me. I heard the subtle thump of Raven's palms and knees hitting the ground. Her soft breaths every once in a while. It was strange, listening to her breathe. Being half-demon, she had a bit of a different human anatomy. Her lungs were bigger, so she breathed less. I also knew her hair came in bright purple. As she had confessed to me once. But, all of her hair came in bright purple, so she shaved every day. It was actually hilarious when she confessed this to me. We had just come back from a fight and Raven was injured, badly. But Cyborg had her so doped up she could barely even think. It was almost comical.

 _I rushed in, Cyborg had left the fight with Raven when Cinderblock threw her into a building. The rest of us had to stay and fight. I hurried to her bed, worried just like the others. Robin and Star were already here, sitting around her bed._

 _She looked up at me, smiling weirdly. She giggled to herself._

 _" WASSUP! How's my favorite green person?!" She suddenly asked, loudly._

 _" Uh…" I had no answer. I looked to Robin, eyes wide._

 _He quickly explained that Raven was on pain meds… and not all herself… Understatement of the year._

 _She smiled at me as if I was the only other person in the world._

 _" Can I tell you a secret?" she said loudly. I awkwardly nodded._

 _" Come closer, it's secret, obviously!" she said in a duh voice._

 _I nervously leaned forward so that my ears were at her lips. I was seriously terrified that she would bite my ear off._

 _" I didn't shave today," she whispered. My eyes widened even further. I did NOT want to know that._

 _" I have to shave every day, my hair's purple after all," she continued._

 _I nodded awkwardly, pulling away. I let out a small off noise, as she pulled my back down, I automatically fell onto her bed. She scooched over, to make room for me._

 _" Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked, her eyes wide._

 _My eyes shot up to meet Robin's.' What should I do?' I silently asked. His eyes, equally wide, were just as confused. He shrugged, mouthing ' I don't know?!'_

 _I looked back down to Raven._

 _" Uh… I guess so…" I said, really not wanting to upset her. She smiled, her arm around my chest, and buried her head into my side. She fell asleep in minutes._

 _Robin and Starfire had already left, Cyborg was finishing up some tests._

 _I tried to get up, but her grip was ironclad. I looked up desperately at Cyborg. He shrugged. " Sorry, I have to go… date night with Bee."_

 _I sighed, as he left. I looked down at the petite woman in my arms. I could see the top of her soft violet hair. It was so lulling, the way it swayed with each breath of hers. I found myself giving in, falling asleep._

 _I woke to soft hands running through my hair. I opened my eyes to see Raven's face._

 _" I have to confess something, Beastie," she said softly._

 _Beastie? That was… different…, especially from Raven._

 _I nodded for her to continue._

 _" This isn't the meds talking." she began. I furrowed my brows in confusion. " But, this it isn't Raven talking, either."_

 _" Basically, the meds took away our mind… Raven herself… but we're left. Er uh, remember when you and Cyborg entered Raven's mind? Well, I'm one of the emotions you met. Brave."_

 _My eyes widened._

 _" Earlier, that was Happy, and well, we don't have much longer… the meds will ware off soon… but, just know, there's a reason Happy asked you to sleep with her," Brave's eyes widened._

 _" I.. um… bye, Beastie!" she suddenly called. Her eye's briefly lit up before she fell limp in my arms._

 _Raven came to a couple minutes later, absolutely livid. She was so pissed at what Happy and Brave had said._

I continued to play through the memory in my head. When suddenly, Raven stopped in front of me. Caught by surprise, I couldn't stop in time. I ended up face-planting Raven's… well, you know.

She let out an "eep", as she crashed flat to the ground.

" Beastboy…" she said lowly, through her teeth. I nervously chuckled.

" Sorry…"

Raven blew out a gust, before shaking her head and sitting up. She turned around and sat across from me. The dark matter suddenly disappeared and dropped her communicator in her hands. She stuffed it into a pocket I didn't know she had.

She nodded her head towards the vent.

" That's a straight drop down into the auditorium," she said.

I nodded. " We can land on the lights and see what's going on," she finished.

" I'll go first," I announced. Raven nodded, Afterall, I was lighter on my feet.

I looked down, before ridding the opening of its cover. I quietly placed it behind me. I jumped through the vent, catching my weight with my hands before lightly dropping down to the lights. I took a few steps to the left for Raven. I heard her land with a soft thump.

We looked down. The first two rows or so were filled with innocent people. They were gagged and bound. There on the stage, with two "magic" boxes, was the one and only, Mumbo. I sighed, we got all worked up, over _him_!

" Greetings! Now, we finally have all the Titan!" Mumbo called.

I furrowed my eyebrows. just then, I noticed Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were bound with rope in the first row. My eyebrows shot up, just as wires from the lights were suddenly manipulated and came straight towards Raven and me, and wrapped around us.

 **…**

I gasped as the ropes ensnared Beastboy's and I's bodies. Suddenly, we were being pulled towards the stage. Unfortunately, instead of binding us separately, I was pushed snugly into Beastboy's chest. I growled. My hands were pushed against his… frontal… area… This was so awkward. I tried not to squirm in fear of rubbing against his, well yeah…

The cords swung us to the stage, suspending us a foot or so, above the stage. The wires tightened, forcing my face into Beastboy's chest. I sighed into his chest. This was sooo fucking embarrassing.

I felt hands grab a fistful of my short hair, yanking my head back. An involuntary gasp escaped my mouth.

Mumbo's grotesque face was suddenly shoved into my face, he clipped some kind of thick necklace around my throat. It emitted a beep. He did the same with Beastboy.

He clicked some sort of a remote, suddenly, I felt like a lost a part of myself. The pressure on my brain was gone, I could no longer feel the rush of emotions pushing at the back of my skull. I let out a relaxed sigh. It felt so good, my constant headache had suddenly disappeared. I'm assuming he disabled our powers.

I looked up toward's Beastboy, he had a similarly relieved expression on his face. His ears were drooped, contentedly. I guess his powers had an affect on him as well.

Mumbo pressed another button on his remote. I relaxed into Beastboy's chest, closing my eyes. It wasn't all that uncomfortable here. I almost felt… sleepy…

I let out a yawn, before I involuntarily fell asleep.

I snapped awake, suddenly alert.

" Wake up, sunshine, the shows about to start. All the guests are here," Mumbo's repulsive face was once again in my face.

I looked to the audience, the seats were filled with all different villains… most with a deep grudge against the Titans.

I muttered my mantra under my breath, intent on blowing the ropes. Nothing happened.

I tried again, harder. Nothing. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. Until, it dawned on me.

The necklace! I growled.

Mumbo turned to the crowd. " Now that the stars are awake, how about some fun, eh?"

The cords loosened, so that suddenly, Beastboy and I were apart. Only our wrists were bound. I tugged on them, leaning my body towards the ground. They didn't even budge.

I gritted my teeth.

Mumbo flicked his hand at us, and we were suddenly shoved into the "magic" boxes.

For a second, the cords were gone. I felt my skin tingle, and suddenly I couldn't feel my smooth spandex leotard. I was forced out of the box.

I came out and looked down at my clothes.

Somehow, I was out of my everyday outfit and in Beastboys. I squeaked, covering my chest, as the body suit was rather strained in that particular… area.

I looked up to see Beastboy in my leotard, covering his crotch. We looked at each other, panicked.

" I figured we'd start out simple, with a simple switch," Mumbo smirked to the audience.

The audience was laughing like hyenas.

I managed to locate the other Titans, they were wearing similar necklaces.

Out of nowhere, I was whisked back into the box. I came back, with a huge poofy white wedding dress. Beastboy was dressed like a groom.

Wedding music began playing. The cords shoved Beastboy and I together, manipulating our wrists so we were hugging.

" Uh… hi?" Beastboy awkwardly said. I could barely even manage a nod before we were yanked apart.

We went through many costume changes, ranging from Harley Quinn and the Joker... to chefs. I didn't understand that one.

After what seemed forever, we came out in possibly the worst one yet.

I came out in what seemed like a latex bathing suit. Except, large straps were all it was. They barely covered the needed places. Thigh high fishnet stockings covered most of my legs. There were several chains. I teetered on the insanely high heels. But, possibly the worst part, I held a chain, which connected to a leather choker around Beastboy's neck… he was on his hand and knees.

The BDSM outfit seemed like too much to me. Then, Adonis practically purred, shouting for more. I desperately yanked against the wires.

A sudden thought occurred to me.

I shoved the cords towards Beastboy.

" Chew through them," I desperately whispered. He stood up and began biting.

Just as I hoped, his fang caught against them, sliding through the wires like butter. Soon, we were freed.

I ran up to Mumbo (hard to do in heels). I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Beastboy ran off stage, to the other Titans.

I turned my attention back to Mumbo. I socked him, right in the face. He fell to the floor, I kneeled down, grabbing his remote. I hit, what I guessed was the release button. Suddenly, my necklace unleashed, clattering to the ground.

I staggered, as my powers came back in a rush. I closed my eyes, the headache coming back full force. I sighed, opening my eyes again.

I encased Mumbo in some of my darkness (yeah I call it that, so?). Robin began telling the Titan's orders. We all took separate sections of the audience.

I went to my selected area, completely livid. Given how fucking _pissed_ I was, it only took about twenty minutes.

I flew back to the stage (where we were supposed to meet) with all my prisoners bound in my dark energy.

Muttering my mantra under my breath, I summoned my cloak from home. I welcomed it's covering warmth. It was only a couple more minutes before the rest of the Titans finished.

I was suddenly blindsided by a bone crushing hug from the resident Tameranian.

" I am so of the sorries, Raven!" she announced. For once, I didn't mind the hug.

She looked around before leaning into my ears. " Are you keeping the outfit?" she giggled.

It felt like my face was on fire. I couldn't get any sound past my lips. I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes.

" I don't know, probably. Free clothes, after all," I whispered back. She practically squealed in excitement.

I rolled my eyes.

 **…**

After I finished my section of the audience, I headed to the stage. Acknowledging, Cyborg and Raven with a nod.

Soon, Robin and Starfire appeared too. Starfire swooped Raven in with one of her signature hugs. I winced sympathetically.

Star leaned towards Raven, whispering in her ear. Raven turned beet red. After calming down, she replied with something that practically sent Star into hysterics. I smiled.

I happened to look down, before realizing, I was only wearing leather pants and boots. I sighed. I definitely wasn't keeping them. In no way, shape, or form.

We glided calmingly through the air. Starfire was upfront, carrying Robin. Cyborg decided on walking home (probably to meet up with Bee) and Raven was the farthest in the back. Probably paranoid of flashing the rest of the team. Once we landed in front of the door, Robin and Starfire decided to hang out in their rooms… we all knew it was only going to be one room.

Raven was practically desperate to get to her room, I could see it. She was antsy, drumming on her thighs from under her cloak. It was then I remembered, we were all alone, in a small space… dressed like… yeah.

It got really awkward then. I tried staring in the opposite direction, even whistling once. But nothing seemed to make this elevator move faster.

After what seemed an eternity, the elevator stopped on the floor. It was then, I realized, we were the only two on this floor. I gulped.

But, once we stepped out of the elevator, I felt the anxiety seep out of me. We settled into a comfortable rhythm, walking down in complete silence. Until, I ruined it.

" So, uh… thanks… or good thinking, with the whole wire chewing thing," the awkward sentence hung in the air, hard to miss.

" Oh, er… No problem… good job on the actual chewing thing…" she responded, just as awkward.

I nodded.

Soon, they arrived at her door. I carried on to my room.

" Uh, Beastboy," Raven called out, sounding hesitant. I turned.

" Yeah?" I asked.

" For what it's worth… I'm glad it was you that I had to be tied up with…" she said. I couldn't help the smile that flitted across my face.

Then, being the weirdo I was, lifted the chain still hanging from my neck and swung it around, in Gangnam style.

" Me too," I smiled.

Amazingly, Raven actually chuckled. " By the way, I'm keeping the outfit, you know… in case… for possible future uses."

With that, she entered her room, shutting the door.

I sighed, walking back down the hall.

Maybe I'd keep the outfit, after all.

 **WOOT WOOT! I've actually had this done for the LONGEST time. I don't know why I didn't post this... but okay. Here it is now. This is a oneshot, so no more of this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Bye. -meow-**


End file.
